Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power conversion, and, in particular, to controlling power conversion in a resonant converter.
Description of the Related Art
Resonant converters provide many advantages over other types of power converters. Such advantages may include low noise, low component stress, low component count, and predictable conduction-dominated losses. Resonant converters may therefore be smaller, less costly, and more efficient devices than other types of converters.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for efficiently converting a DC voltage to an AC voltage utilizing a resonant converter.